dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Superman Vol 5 9
Puzzling issues When talking about the Crime Syndicate Superman states "I know that Earth and I know it is cruelly ruled by those that call themselves the Crime Syndicate." Is not was. This implies that events of Forever Evil (if they happened at all) happened differently so the Crime Syndicate wasn't wiped out. Trying to make sense of Prime Earth's history is starting to give me some real headaches.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:38, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :Either that or NewSupes' memories are messed up. Or the writer forgot they died. Not every goof is a retcon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:41, April 10, 2019 (UTC) ::True but given the Supermen merging that restructured Prime Earth history ( ) everything before that point is in the questionable bin until something like this comes up. Heck, and the "52 universes" are incompatible with each other without some serious invoking of Hypertime. Nevermind that Dan DiDio has gone on record that each of the 52 universes has its own set of "alternate timelines and microverses within". So you can have a timeline where Earth 3 was destroyed and one where it wasn't (Earth 3.1 and Earth 3.2 if you will). YoU would think after countless attempts at simplifying their multiverse and spectacularly failing and making things more of a mess DC would simply bite the bullet and forget about the whole only "52 universes" tap dance.--BruceGrubb (talk) 17:45, April 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, first of all, Convergence took place before the Rebirth so they r unrelated. Also, Telos was pulling different sections out of the multiversal timestream. This is y there were pre zero hr characters like Parallax and pre flashpoint Batman from Batman Incorporated. These realities no longer existed in our multiverse which is y convergence deaths rnt counted as actual deaths for New Earth or other pre New 52 characters. When Dark Knights metal happened, things got messed up and every single reality was restored. (Idk if this means there r 3 earth 3s). This is confirmed in the Unexpected when Bad Samaritan mentions going to the infinite crisis realities and kills a wonder woman (Earth 462 in case ur wondering) and a damage. I think Dc's ultimate goal was to make an infinite multiverse like the one marvel has. Anyways, the Prime earth history shouldn't have reset another reality especially since they are separate universes with different timelines, I mean, it's not like Earth 2 went back to the '40s in the DC rebirth. But more strictly speaking, we can't confirm they got resurrected based on a 2 letter word and we haven't seen them in the present day since Jon was sent back in time. Plus, Metron is still dead, which was Owlman's fault and the Darkseid War still took place. :::Spinfoil Hat Theory: It's also possible Sman was referring to A Earth 3 since there might be a few out there now, just not the earth 3 from the New 52 but this is just a theory so disregard it. -Anotherbatmanfan 22:35, April 10, 2019 ::::Several things here. :::: 1) I am actually talking about the end of Convergence ( ) where Brainiac states regarding the heroes going back in time to prevent the original Crisis "They have done it. Each world has evolved but they all exist." Per that is some 114+ universes. :::: 2) Convergence takes place in the post Flashpoint (ie Prime Earth) reality (Flashpoint was two years old by that point). :::: 3) In , Brainiac takes on both his New Earth and Prime Earth forms during his conversation with the Superman from an unknown reality. Furthermore the Who's Who in Convergence section as the end of that book clearly has a city of the post Flashpoint Earth 2 as one of the contenders. So again proof Convergence takes place in Prime Earth continuity. :::: 4) At the end of the Pre Flashpoint (ie New Earth) Superman asks to be sent with the heroes to fight in Crisis with his Lois and son accompanying him. In Superman and Lois talk about their experiences in Convergence, again confirming Convergence in all its 114+ universe restoring glory was part of Prime Earth continuity. More over that book is definitively set in the Rebirth continuity. ::::So that is what is on the table.--BruceGrubb (talk) 11:51, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :::: 1) Ya, and the image for that had the original characters of each reality in the background and the new 52 characters jumping out, so i think by evolving it meant what they currently are. Im sure of the fact that they all werent restored until dark knights (which is why all the cosmic beings r mad at the JL for screwing up the multiverse. :::: 2) No, I meant New Earth PRE flashpoint batman. The Earth 2 Thomas Wayne met him in convergence. The Prime Earth characters rly didnt play a role in that event. :::: 3) These Brainiacs are constructs made by Telos, and Prime Earth is just one earth in the multiverse :::: 4) They r from new earth as u just stated, not prime earth.... ::::So that is what is on the ACTUAL table. lol (jk not tryna be rude) ---Anotherbatmanfan 19:16, April 11, 2019 :::::You seem to missing points here: :::::1) There are supposed to be only 52 universes but Convergence restored the entire Pre-Crisis multiverse (abet in evolved form). That is 114+ realties. :::::2) This in no way refutes that that the post Flashpoint (ie Prime Earth) version of Earth 2 is involved as is the unnamed Earth Injustice occurs on. The Earth-2 (ie Pre-Flashpoint) Thomas Wayne died in Crime Alley with his wife back in the 1920s. :::::3) There is Prime Earth the reality and then there is Prime Earth the multiverse. I am talking about the later and those are involved in Convergence all over the place per Earth 2 and Injustice :::::4) Again you missed the point. They remember events involving people of the Prime Earth multiverse and are on Prime Earth.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:08, April 16, 2019 (UTC)